Those Three Words
by FallInspired101
Summary: A look into the lives of Rory and Finn and how they got to be in their loving relationship with the help of Logan and their families
1. Chapter 1

"Mom"-Rory

"Yeah"- Lorelai

"I'm pregnant."- Rory

(It has now been three months since she exchanged those words with her mother. Her reaction was rather supportive considering the circumstances. Perhaps I should have picked a better time to inform her of the situation. But I had been sitting on the information for weeks at that point and Christopher had been of no use to calming my anxiety)

*At Rory's apartment)

"I finally heard back from Amy about the book proposal. I have to finish it by the time the baby is born and then they want to discuss a book deal. It is a lot to take on, but between getting prepared to give birth and writing, I figured that it would be better to get the book done as soon as possible. What are your thoughts on it, dear?"-Rory

(comes back outside to join Rory on the back porch with fresh cups of tea, and a few different snacks)

"Personally, I think it is probably the best way to plan it for the time being. When do you want to tell Emily about the situation though? You know that she will be thrilled. She did buy us the house is Nantucket by the way. Maybe we could put it to good use this weekend?"-Finn

(laughs) "Is that your not so subtle way of telling me, that we should visit Mom and Luke? Let them know that everything is okay"-Rory

"Yes, my love it is! They are just getting back from Ireland. That, and I figured that you could let them read the updated copy of the book."-Finn

"I guess so. There are not that many changes. I am also not sure that Mom wants to read it. She said that the first time I gave it to her that she was going to wait until we published it."-Rory

"There is no harm in trying though. Also, we need to check up on the grand opening of the hotels."-Finn

"Finn, that is the opposite direction in which we are going. What are you planning?"-Rory

"Logan called."-Finn

(Rory visibly tenses up)

"Love. Please, hear me out. It is nothing bad nor involving his parents."-Finn

"Promise."-Rory

"Yes."-Finn

(tries to relax enough for Finn to give her details of why her ex would be in contact with her husband)

"He wants us to come out to visit them in Pal Alto. Him and Colin are getting together for a dinner with some business people. Logan was thinking that maybe we could combine our businesses and start a new opportunity out there."-Finn

"How would we go about accomplishing that though, honey. We all do very different things at this point. With me writing a book, him doing newspapers, Colin being a lawyer, and you run hotels. Is it even possible to combine those things together?"-Rory

"It would be in separate suites in the same building. I would open a business office instead of a hotel, which I already got it approved by the board. You can really write the book anywhere, as well as take photos in the studio we plan on putting in there as well. Logan, Colin and I will also have offices that way we have an actual place to meet at if people need to do meetings with us."-Finn

"Why does it sound like you have already talked all of this out with everyone but me?"-Rory

"I wanted to make sure that all of the details were worked out before bringing it up, that way you would not be too worried about it, love. What do you say? We go out after we catch up with your family, have a vacation of our own, check out the building."-Finn

(looks deep in thought, even though she had made up her mind already to join him. The venture sounded like a good way and she was also in desperate need of a break)

"When do we need to be at the airport?"-Rory

"I have our take off set for noon, which gives us four hours to pack and get to there. Do you think that will be enough time?"-Finn

"Of course, honey. Let's get started."-Rory

(The two of them head upstairs to sort out clothes, etc while they are gone for the month.)


	2. Telling Emily

*AN: Sorry for not saying this in the first chapter, I do not own Gilmore Girls, Deadliest Catch, or any other TV/book that may be mentioned in this story

(At the house in Nantucket. They are meeting up with Emily in a few hours to let her know of the news)

"Are you nervous about telling her?"-Finn

(puts her hand on the small belly that had developed over the past few weeks)

"I was at the beginning of the week. However, I think that she will be excited once she receives the news. We are married after all, how could she possibly be upset?"-Rory

"Fair enough logic, love. I just do not want any unnecessary stress to occur. The last time"-Finn

(she quickly goes to him and puts her hand lovingly on his face)

"You got me to the hospital in time. The baby is safe, we have been careful and only plan on staying in the country from now on. Everything is fine. Please try to relax."-Rory

"I am trying, believe me, I am. I just do not want to loss either one of you."-Finn

"I know, darling. I promise, with every part of me, that that will not happen."-Rory

"Wonderful. Now, shall we get this over with then?"-Finn

"We shall"-Rory

(The two head outside to finally talk to Emily about the newest member of the family)

"Good afternoon Mrs. Gilmore. How do you do?"-Finn

"Please you have been in the family for far too long to be so proper still, Finn. Call me Emily. I insist. Now what is it that you and my lovely grand daughter need to tell me?"-Emily

"Grandma, we are pregnant?" The newest Gilmore-Morgan is due in about five months"-Rory

(with tears in her eyes) "O Rory, that is possibly the best news you could have given me. I know how hard the two of you have been trying. Have you disclosed this with your mother and Luke?"-Emily

"We have. On her wedding day. It was not the best of timing; however she was still pretty excited about the news. You know that they have been on their honeymoon/vacation for the past few months, though right?"-Rory

"Of course, she has kept me updated on the whereabouts of the newest places they have been to. The photographs have been wonderful. She and Luke plan on coming up in the next few weeks."-Emily

"That is wonderful news. I am sorry that we will be missing the event. We have a business venture to take care of at the end of the month. We plan on leaving for Anchorage by weeks end."-Finn

"Alaska? That is a bit far away from everything you know, and love. Any particular reason for that location?"-Emily

"I have been offered a position by the producers of Deadliest Catch to take some photographs of the ice on the boats as well as other locations close to the Harbor. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and it was cleared by the doctors. I figured why not take the chance while we can."-Rory

"Dutch Harbor is a good two-day drive from Anchorage though. Is it possible to get any closer, that way you are not constantly driving back and forth? Unless there are hotels in the area that you plan on staying in."-Emily

"I actually opened up a bit of a resort there a few years prior. Rory, and I have been visiting Dutch Harbor for a few years and we too got tired of the two-day drive back and forth for a decent place to stay. That way the crew on the show as well as the cast can have a nice place to stay when possible."-Finn

"That does seem like the logical solution then. Where is your new business venture going to take place?"-Emily

"We want to try to open up a place where Colin, Logan, Rory and I can work. We have a nice location in Hartford. 2 stories, so we are thinking the law firm would be downstairs, Logan would do most of his work in one of the rooms down there, and the top floor would be for the photography studio and an office for the hotel deals that I would be working with. "-Finn

"I know what you are thinking Grandma, why work with Logan after everything he put me through. But that was back in college. Many, many years ago. We have moved past it for the most part. He only really gives Finn a hard time about it. He has not no clue about the baby yet. I do worry about his reaction, however we already discussed informing him of the news in public, so he cannot make a scene. "-Rory

"A very wise decision. Now I should let the two of you go. It sounds like you have a bit of packing to take care of. I do hope that the venture turns out beautifully, and you have fun on your photography adventure. I will see you in a few months I assume"-Emily

"Of course, we love you."-Finn

"See you soon, Grandma"-Rory

(the three of them walk away after a brief hug. The couple heads back to their home to pack up for their trip around the country. Currently Finn is in their bathroom, while Rory is in the walk in closet trying to figure out what to pack for the next several weeks in Alaska)


	3. Vegas Trip

"Finn, do you think that it is too late to head somewhere and get some more supplies for Alaska.?"-Rory

(He does not answer back right away, which leads to Rory joining him in master bath)

"Penny for your thoughts, my dear."-Rory

"I have been thinking rather hard about this trip, and I am not sure it is the safest thing to do. Even with being so close to the Harbor. Something can still happen, especially in the bad storms. Maybe, you can do a few shots when the boats are parked, and then we do a safer location. Colorado, for example."-Finn

"Honey."-Rory

"Rory, I know that you feel like this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. And, in a many ways I do agree with you on that. However, is it really worth the risk of losing our child?"-Finn

(While he explains his logic behind his worry, she decides to run a bath, and relax while they have this talk)

"I was honestly going to bring it up if we had gone out tonight. I had already called the manager of the shoot, and explained the situation to the crew as well. They were very understanding, and we are going to do landscape shots, a few of the boats, then I am free to go elsewhere."-Rory

"O thank god. I was so worried. However, if you still want to shop when we get back, we can do that no problem, love."-Finn

(She smiles at her loving husband) "You are an amazing man. How about we finish this bath, and have some fun of our own?"-Rory

"You read my mind."-Finn

(The couple finish the romantic bath, and head to bed. After a filling yet healthy breakfast Rory and Finn head out to airport to go to Vegas for their shopping trip, then head to one of the Morgan holdings that are located there. While she organizes the clothes they just bought, Finn receives a call)

"Finn, long time no talk? Where are you and the wife at the moment?"-Logan

"We actually just got done with the shops at Crystal. Why do you ask?"-Finn

"Colin, and I are in the area and are wondering if you would like to get together for drinks and dinner in about half an hour?"-Logan

"That should be fine. See you both soon."-Finn

(They hang up and Finn goes to find Rory on the balcony sipping tea) "Who was on the phone?"-Rory

"Logan, actually. Him and Colin are out here, I assume for pleasure. Are you interested in joining them for dinner? Or did the shopping take all of your energy?"-Finn

"No, I am actually feeling pretty good at the moment. I will go get changed. Do you want to tell Logan tonight about the baby, though?"-Rory

"I figured that was your call to make. How worried are you about his reaction? I mean you guys have not been together for almost a decade."-Finn

"True, however you know how he was on our wedding day. Security had to take him out of the venue. It was awful. I worry that the baby will push him over the edge."-Rory

"It is possible. Maybe his wife will be with him, and that will keep him in line."Finn

"Maybe. I will be ready shortly, meet you downstairs. I assume that they want to eat in the restaurant here, correct?"-Rory

"Yes, they do," Finn replied.

"Wonderful, see you in about half and hour then."-Rory

(Finn heads downstairs to see if he can figure out the real reason that Logan and Colin are in Vegas)


End file.
